The present invention relates generally to displays, and, more specifically, to a high visibility display for exhibiting products in conjunction with larger display arrangements in a retail environment.
An important factor in the successful merchandising of products is the visibility of the products in retail establishments. Ideally, a product will be exposed to a large number of potential purchasers. Most products, therefore, will be displayed within the main aisles of retail stores and warehouse outlets.
Numerous attempts have been made to maximize the visual exposure of products within such establishments. Typically, products are exhibited on displays facing in a direction substantially perpendicular to the direction customers walk down the aisle. When a customer is not standing directly in front of and facing such a display, however, product visibility is greatly reduced.
An example of a display that provides greater visibility to view items for retail merchandising is disclosed in Leonard U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,929. Display surfaces of the device disclosed in Leonard are set off at angles not perpendicular to the direction that customers walk down the aisle, and hence provide a wider range of visibility. However, these types of displays are typically mounted on flat surfaces, and therefore have the disadvantage of being limited in depth. This results in a smaller display surface and fewer items being able to be exhibited on a display. This requires a merchant to purchase additional displays, which may be impractical due to space constraints and expensive.
To alleviate the disadvantages of the prior art, a high visibility display is provided herein. The display includes a main body configured to straddle a support having a front wall and a pair of opposing sidewalls. At least one securing member connected to the main body mounts the main body to the support, allowing the main body to straddle the support. At least one display member is attached to and extends from a rear edge of one or more of the sidewalls and displays a plurality of merchandise items.
In another aspect of the invention, the display includes a main body configured to surround at least three sides of a support having a U-shaped top, a U-shaped bottom, and a pair of elongated members connected to the U-shaped top and U-shaped bottom. The U-shaped top and the U-shaped bottom are substantially parallel. At least one securing member connected to the main body mounts the main body to the support. At least one display member is attached to and extends from either of the elongated members and is capable of displaying a plurality of objects.
In another aspect of the invention, the display includes a main body configured to substantially surround a support. At least one securing member extends from the main body and is adapted to mount the main body to the support so that the main body straddles the support. At least one display member capable of exhibiting a plurality of merchandise items is attached to and extends from a rear portion of the main body so that the items are exhibited in an angled and surrounding arrangement relative to a front face of the support.
In another aspect of the invention, the display includes a wire rack configured to straddle a support having a U-shaped top, a U-shaped bottom, and a pair of elongated members connected to a rear portion of the U-shaped top and U-shaped bottom. The top and the bottom can be substantially parallel. A pair of hooks extends upwardly from the U-shaped top and mounts the display to the support so that the wire rack straddles the support. At least one display member is attached to and extends from each of the elongated members and can exhibit a plurality of objects.
The invention provides a display that allows items to be viewed from a number of positions and viewpoints, thus increasing the number of potential purchasers who see the items. Because the display straddles a support, it does not need to be as limited in depth as displays mounted to flat surfaces in order not to intrude into the space where consumers pass. This allows more items to be exhibited on the display, and hence eliminates the number of displays needed.